1. Field of the Invention
A disposable medicinal applicator pad and an applicator pad dispenser for storing and dispensing a plurality of such disposable medicinal applicator pads wherein the disposable medicinal applicator pads are capable of being reshaped from a flat or storage configuration and a puffed or application configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medicinal powders are widely used in patient care to restore skin integrity and maintain proper pH level of the patient's skin. Commonly medicinal powders are sprinkled on a specific area of the patient's body. Such uncontrolled application often results in caking the powder to the applied area with obvious attendant deliterious effect to the skin. In addition, the use of talc and similar powders is generally prohibited in critical care units and other environmentally sensitive areas to preclude damage to the various machines found in such areas. Thus there is a clear need for means to apply a predetermined or controlled amount of medicinal powder to a specific, limited areas of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,741 teaches a main powder puff having a receptacle thereon, draw strings for closing the receptacle and applicator puffs at the ends of the draw strings. The applicator puffs are confined within the receptacle when the latter is closed whereby the draw strings function as supporting loops on the main powder puff.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,351 shows an applicator pad for use in applying facial powder and the like comprising a plurality of substantially flat elements. Each element includes an integral pull tab projecting from the peripheral edge and means uniting adjacent elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,833 discloses an applicator pad for applying cosmetics comprising a piece of fabric, a coating of cosmetic on one surface of the fabric and a protective covering whereby portions of the fabric and the protective covering may be separated to expose the coating of cosmetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,649 shows a powder puff comprising a pair of loosely fabricated pieces of material connected throughout the greater portion of their length to form a receptacle and a finger receiving handle comprising a strap having opposite ends attached to the two pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,435 teaches a powder puff comprising layers of material each having a substantially circular body portion and an integral flap portion.